thesims4memehousefandomcom-20200213-history
Johnny Zest
Johnny Zest (Days 1 - Present) is a default sim that originally lived by himself in Oasis Springs. He has become acquainted with the members of the Bogan Household, the Yoshikage Household and the Kong Household, as well as the CBT Wizard. As of Part XII, Johnny lives with DoomGuy John. He is often humiliated and tortured by his neighbors, with the only exceptions being Funky Kong, who can't bring himself to harm others, and Twitch Chat, with whom Johnny has apparently started a relationship with. It is observed that Johnny sometimes "likes" the torture he receives, shown by smiling, or even being Flirty after something like being kicked in the balls. He is also the main subject of several books written by Dio Brando. As of Part XII, Johnny has permanently dyed his hair green, after losing the little sanity he had left when killing a burglar and assuming the title of Dark Zest, sometimes referred to as Dark Johnny. This version of Johnny is far stronger than he had been before, capable of unleashing croutch-kicks that would make CBT Wizard blush, but retains his fear of Bulk Bogan, as Johnny simply ran away rather than fight everyone's favorite bodybuilder. Meme House Canon Early Life According to the official Sims 4 lore, Johnny Zest was a member of a wealthy and powerful family in Oasis Springs, but was disowned when he decided to drop out of college to pursue a comedy career, even though no one really finds him funny. Johnny moved out of his family's house to a trailer in the south of Oasis Springs, where he lived by himself and had no friends, as the neighborhood was empty by the time he settled in. Sims 4: Meme House Part I - Part XI His peace didn't last long, though, as soon after he moved in, the first "cursed household" moved not too far from his trailer. Johnny decided to pay the Bogans a visit to introduce himself, but he would soon learn that his visit would be a blessing and a curse. Although he got abused by nearly everyone ever since then, he got what he always wanted - making people laugh. Johnny isn't your standard comedian that tries to perfect punchlines; he is the punchline. Part XII In Part XII, Johnny finally snapped after shooting a burglar at Jill Valentine and Nemesis' wedding. The ensuing mental breakdown caused him to create a new form, Dark Johnny '''(referred to as Dark Zest '''at later points in the stream), taking on an appearance similar to Spaghetti Grapes. After he discovered his true power, he went on a rampage, causing chaos, running around kicking people in the crotch, and dancing; On one instance, kicking a man's crotch from over 6 feet away. Even Twitch Chat was unable to escape his rampage against the society he lives in. But as soon as he caught a glimpse of Bulk Bogan, his crotch kicking ability weakened, and he escaped the scene. When DoomGuy John moved into the Zest house, he immediately attacked Johnny, as his dark and edgy aura made him confuse him for a demon. However, when DoomGuy realized that Johnny couldn't be a demon, as demons are far more powerful than him, he let him go after a quick punch to the face. Following this, Doom Guy and Johnny remained in an uneasy 'friendship', with the latter allowing the former to stay for his role in saving the town. Notable Kills * Redhead Burglar Trivia * Johnny is one of The Sims 4's pre-made sims * In Sims 4 lore, he is part of the Landgraab family but was disowned for wanting to become a comedian, meaning that he is a relative of Bill Gates. Gallery Zest12.jpg|Johnny Zest breaking down after shooting the burglar at the wedding (the beginning of his sanity slip) Category:Characters Category:Played Characters Category:Alive Category:Pre-Made Category:Edited Sims